Hallucinate, Because He's Gone
by Fiery And Proud
Summary: SLASH! Ron is missing. Harry is halucinating. Draco is sufferring.
1. Where do you think he is?

Harry Potter sat at the Gryffindor table, picking halfheartedly at his dinner. The Great Hall was not as chatty as it usually was; the Gryffindor table had an air of quiet wonder. Harry looked over, sullenly, at Hermione, who was making fork imprints in her mashed potatoes.

"Where do you think he is?" Hermione asked, setting aside her fork. Harry shrugged. The same question had been running through his mind for two months.

Ron Weasley, the youngest Weasley son, had disappeared without a trace over the summer, just a few days before school started. Ginny Weasley had refused to talk to anyone except for Harry and Hermione all year.

Harry himself was a nervous wreck. He'd been harboring a crush since fifth year, and now not even Dumbledore knew where Ron was, much less Harry.

The doors of the Great Hall burst open, an Harry looked up, instinctively. When he did so, his jaw dropped.

Ron was coming into the Great Hall.


	2. He's finally cracked

"RON!"

Draco Malfoy looked around, discreetly. The Weasel King hadn't shown up for school this year. The entire Gryffindor house had gone into a mutual depression, and even the Slytherins were wondering where he was.

But there was no sign of Weasley Red Hair. Instead, all eyes were on Potter, who was darting toward the doors.

Draco let out a strangled yelp as Potter launched himself at Draco, a broad grin on his face. In an instant, Potter's arms were around Draco's neck, and he had crashed his lips against those of the shocked blonde, causing the entire school to gasp in shock. Draco stood there, stunned, not wanting to believe what was happening.

Fireworks exploded inside his head, and spots cluttered his vision. After what seemed like an agonizing century, Harry pulled away, still smiling, but blushing.

"Potter…What the HELL was that?" he demanded. Harry looked confused for a moment.

"Ron, why are you calling me 'Potter'?" Hermione, who had chased Harry to the doors, placed a hand on his arm.

"H-Harry…" she stammered, "that's not Ron…" Harry's smile didn't falter.

"Yes it is. Look at him, Hermione. He's been gone so long, you don't even recognize him," Harry laughed. Despite himself, Draco stretched his hands out, and was relieved to see his familiar long fingers and pale skin.

"He's finally done it," Seamus Finnigan said in a hollow voice. "He's finally cracked.


	3. They aren't Death Eaters, Harry

"Harry, come on. Let's go see Madame Pomphrey," Hermione said, hesitantly, tugging on his sleeve. Harry looked down at her hand, then up at her face. He hissed, menacingly, and withdrew his wand.

"Don't touch me, Death Eater!" Harry looked around, and it seemed that he thought he was surrounded by Lord Voldemort's supporters.

"Harry!" Hermione whimpered. Here eyes were welling up with tears. "Harry, we're not Death Eaters!" But Harry would not listen.

"Get down, Ron!" he ordered, not tearing his eyes away from Hermione. Draco withdrew his wand.

"Don't hurt him!" Hermione pleaded.

"_Ricta—_"

"_Expelliarmus!_" Draco shouted. Harry's wand went flying. Hannah Abbott picked it up and hurriedly handed it to Draco. Harry turned his eyes on Draco.

"Why did you do that, Ron?" he demanded. Draco approached him and took him firmly by the arm.

"Because. They aren't Death Eaters, Harry. They're just _pretending_ to be Death Eaters. Now come with me," he ordered. Harry nodded and let Draco take him to the Hospital Wing.


	4. Madame Pomphrey, we have a slight proble...

"Madame Pomphrey, we have a slight problem," Draco announced, coming into the Infirmary, where Madame Pomphrey was tending to the new Ravenclaw Seeker, who had been knocked off her broom by a Bludger during her first practice. Oddly, she seemed quite happy about it.

"Harry, that girl is _not_ a Death Eater, okay?"

"Of course she isn't, Ron! She's a Quidditch player," Harry replied, as if Draco was the crazy one.

"What did you do this time?" Madame Pomphrey said, reprovingly, pushing Harry to the bed.

"I didn't do anything!" Draco protested. "He's hallucinating. He thinks that I'm Ron Weasley, and he thought that half the Great Hall was Death Eaters. He nearly attacked everyone." Madame Pomphrey felt his forehead.

"He doesn't have a fever…" She began pulling out different potions. Harry snuggled into Draco's side, a sappy, lovesick smile on his face.

"I missed you," he murmured, and Draco's lip curled, disdainfully. "Did you miss me?" he asked, his green eyes full of hope. Draco sighed.

"Yes," he said, stiffly, and Harry squirmed with delight. Draco groaned, inwardly, knowing that he was going to have to put up with Harry. All of Hogwarts was depending on it.

"Good," Harry sighed, and wrapped his arm around Draco's waist. Madame Pomphrey raised an eyebrow at him.

"He seems to have a crush on Weasley," Draco said, in answer to her obvious question. She shook her head, sadly.

"Well, he'll have to stay here overnight, so I can do some tests on him. Come back tomorrow before breakfast."

Draco nodded and pulled himself from Harry's grip. "Where are you going?" Harry demanded.

"To bed," he replied, shortly. "Madame Pomphrey is going to do some tests, so do exactly what she tells you to do," Draco instructed.

"I don't want you to leave!" Harry pouted. "You have been gone for _two months!_"

"I'll be back tomorrow!" he insisted, but Harry shook his head. He stood on his toes to whisper in Draco's ear.

"I don't trust her," he hissed. "She looks like a Death Eater. She could easily poison me!" Draco sighed, heavily.

"She is _not_ going to poison you!"

"Yes, she is!"

"No, she's not!"

"Yes, she is!"

"No, she's not!"

"Yes, she _is!_"

"FINE! _What_ do you propose I do?" Draco cried, exasperatedly. Harry stuck out his lower lip in a pout.

"Stay with me?" Draco sighed.

"Fine," he muttered, pulling up a chair to the side of Harry's bed.

Madame Pomphrey immediately went to work. She began giving Harry potions, waiting to see his reaction. During a particularly nasty potion, Harry held out his hand, and Draco reluctantly took it.


	5. But he's still calling me Ron!

"Wake up, Ron…"

Draco opened his eyes and blinked, blearily. He was in a chair, his head on Harry bed, his finger's still entwined with Harry's.

"Morning, Ronnie!" Harry said, cheerfully. Draco groaned, glaring at Harry. He was rather irritated at being called 'Ron.'

"Morning," he grumbled. With impeccable timing, Madame Pomphrey bustled in.

"Well, there doesn't seem to be anything wrong with him," she announced, addressing Draco.

"But he's still calling me Ron!" Madame Pomphrey shook her head.

"I'll have Professor Dumbledore take a look at him, but until then, you have to get to class." Draco's eyes widened.

"I can't leave him! He's a lunatic! He thinks you're a Death Eater!" Draco exclaimed.

"Well, there's nothing wrong with him, as far as I can tell. But you can't skip class! Bring him back after lunch and I'll have Professor Dumbledore look at him," Madame Pomphrey said, pulling out a large, heavy book.

"All right," Draco said, grudgingly, standing up. Harry crawled out of bed, too. "We'll be back." Harry laced his fingers through Draco's, bringing out a thought.

_Oh, god._


End file.
